


A burn beneath the ice

by BrokenSymphony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conspiracies, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love/Betrayal, M/M, Multi, Prophecies, Survival, Tragedy, War/Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSymphony/pseuds/BrokenSymphony
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen was much more than a prophecy driven prince who abducted/loved a woman child and brought the demise of his entire dynasty. The rebels spread vile stories about his nature to glorify their victory and the low-born minstrels reduced him to a love struck puppy in their bawdy songs to earn more coins.Rhaegar lies beneath the ground, his voice silenced forever. His ashes were denied the right to be placed among his ancestors/family. And his only living son, devoid of any connection with his father.Were his crimes so unpardonable that gods condemned him with such a horrible fate?This story is an ode to the dragon prince - the cracks beneath his smile, the vulnerabilities of his heart, the choices he made and the flame he carried within …
Relationships: (mentioned) Rickard Stark/Lyarra Stark, Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark & Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. A soul forged in flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you supposed to protect her? You swore a holy oath". There was pain and confusion in Rhaegar's eyes. "Yes, but not from your father", Ser Barristan replied with his head hung low. 
> 
> He saw the castle of Summer Hall in all its glory. Three dragon eggs - black, green and golden. Drops of blood on each of them. Fire engulfing the castle. Men and women desperately crying for help. His great grandfather’s pleading eyes and the words, "Don't let our sacrifice be for nothing".
> 
> "I see you as my son now, Rhaegar” Tywin tried to explain. “And I like a fool, looked up to you as a son looks up to his father”, Rhaegar’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I twisted some of the facts of the GoT about Robert's rebellion to suit my story line.

**_8 namesday old_ **

It was the hour of the wolf. Rhaegar kept tossing from one side to another on his bed; ears tightly shut hoping the screams would stop. Few moments later, he understood how futile his attempts were and got up from his bed in search of the source of the disturbance. He soon realized that the screams were coming from his mother's chamber and frantically ran to her aid. Ser Lewyn Martell and Barristan Selmy were guarding the queen's chamber and their expressions turned grim when they saw the young prince approaching them in panic. 

"Ser Barristan, Lewyn, my mother is in pain. We should go inside and help her", Rhaegar spoke in quick breath. "Your grace, the queen is absolutely fine, and you should recede to your chambers", Ser Lewyn replied. "Have you gone deaf? Can you not hear her screams? ", Rhaegar tried to go past the knights but they held him back. “Please, your grace. Get back to your room. You can speak with your mother tomorrow", Ser Barristan pleaded. 

"I am your prince. It is my order that you let me through", Rhaegar stood his ground. Under no circumstances, he would leave his mother to suffer. Unable to defy the prince, both the knights allowed him passage. When Rhaegar opened the door, the sight before him took his breath away. 

His mother crushed under his father's weight, nails digging into her wrists, his face half buried into her neck. Her face was twisted in pain and she was begging his father to leave. Never in his worst nightmare, he assumed such a thing can happen. He stood numb and silent. 

Rhaella saw Rhaegar in between her tears and she got scared for her son. A boy of eight should not be aware of the dark side of his parents' marriage. Mustering all her strength, she shouted, "Rhaegar leave". At his wife's words, Aerys lifted his head and saw his son. "Didn't you hear what your mother said, boy? Ser Barristan, take him away", Aerys ordered.

Ser Barristan entered the chambers, lifted Rhaegar from the ground and left without glancing back. "Make sure no one disturbs us for the remaining of the night", the king spat back. Hearing his father's words, Rhaegar felt equally scared and disgusted. He buried himself in the chest of the white knight. Ser Barristan felt pity for the young prince and rubbed his back in assurance. 

Ser Barristan made Rhaegar lie on his bed and covered him with a blanket. When he was about to make exit, the young prince held his hand and questioned innocently, "Aren't you supposed to protect her? You swore a holy oath". There was pain and confusion in Rhaegar's eyes. "Yes, but not from your father", Ser Barristan replied with his head hung low. 

Tears filled in Rhaegar's eyes and his mother’s helpless screams kept ringing in his ears for the remaining of the night and many nights that followed.

**_10 namesday old_ **

Rhaegar fell in love for the first time when he was a boy of ten. It was love at first sight. A bard was playing a harp down the street and Rhaegar could not stop himself from asking the minstrel to sell it. "This is not a thing for sale, young prince. It has been my loyal companion for many years. It melted hearts of many and sealed moments forever. But if you promise to treat it with respect, I will give this to you as a gift" the bard said with a smile. "Yes, I will", Rhaegar spoke while caressing the instrument gently, lips curving into a soft smile. 

Singing came as naturally as breathing to Rhaegar. The gods graced him with an otherworldly voice. His father's worsening nature and mother's multiple miscarriages subjected Rhaegar to bouts of loneliness. Playing the harp and letting his feelings flow through the songs helped him to cope with it. 

Rhaegar often played to cheer his mother. One such evening, his father came into his mother's chambers and seeing the harp in his son's hand made him lose control. "For how long, will you bring shame to me, Rhaegar? Doesn't it make you ashamed pursuing such feministic arts? You are making us a laughing stock in the eyes of people".

Rhaegar's face became stoic, fingers curling around the harp. It was true that he never developed a liking towards the art of swords. He craved for knowledge and felt connected with music. Books and harp were his most cherished companions and people laughed behind his back. "A kitten in dragon's clothing", they had called him. Their opinions never bothered Rhaegar but his father's disdain cut through him like Valyrian steel. 

“People laugh at me father, but your actions disgust them”, Rhaegar spoke with barely contained anger. Rhaella paled in her seat, her knuckles turning white. Aerys eyes filled with hatred. He pulled the harp from Rhaegar's hand rather violently, unmindful of the sharp strings cutting through his son's fingers and tossed the instrument into flames. " This cursed bastard of yours brought nothing but death upon our family. You better give me a true heir before he makes our family extinct, Rhaella", Aerys hissed in anger and left the room. 

As soon as Aerys left, Rhaegar dashed to the fireplace and pulled the harp out. He doused the flames with his hands. The fire burnt few strings but most of the harp was intact. Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief. His mother grouched beside him and gently pulled his hands into hers. She was shocked to see that except for few marks, his hands were mostly unscathed. "Fire doesn't burn me, mother", Rhaegar tried to reassure her. "But what was father saying? Cursed bastard, death upon our family", confusion forming on Rhaegar’s face. 

"It is nothing, son. Your father doesn't talk sense anymore", Rhaella tried to end the conversation. She was clearly uncomfortable and it piqued Rhaegar's interest. "What is it, mother? You can tell me. Has it got anything to do with the accident on the day of my birth?" Rhaegar kept showering questions. 

Once her son set his mind on something, it's impossible to coax him till he finds his answers. Rhaella shook her head and spoke with a pained expression, "It has got nothing to do with you, my boy. My grand sire's misplaced interest in a prophecy made him hatch dragons through blood magic, but the attempt backfired. The whole castle erupted into flames, turning most of our family into ashes. Both of us barely made alive".

"Prophecy!! What kind of prophecy can make great grandpa go to such extreme measures? "Rheagar was curious now. "Prophecy of a prince saving the mankind from a certain darkness. A woodswitch mentioned about this to my grandfather, and he became obsessed with it", Rhaella replied. 

"What kind of darkness and who is the prince, mother?" Rhaegar could not believe his family perished for a prophecy. "I don't know, son. The witch said that the prince will be born from the lines of me and your father. And my father got me and Aerys married. Regarding the prophecy, most people believe it is a myth and very vague information is available", Rhaella sighed. 

All this information was new to Rhaegar. He couldn't make anything out of it. "Where can I read about it " Rhaegar asked after a few moments of silence. "Prophecies are tricky things, Rhae. They corrupt minds. Stay away from them", Rhaella warned her son. 

Unable to get it out of his head, Rhaegar started reading about dreams and prophecies from the very next morning. He encountered the prophecy of prince and evil darkness in many folklores. The gist of all of them was the same. _A hero born under a bleeding star amidst salt and smoke brings dawn by ending darkness. He wakes dragons from stone. His sword burns with a flame._

The more he read the more restless he became. He tried discussing with maesters but none of the conversations were fruitful. He met with dead end from every side. Suddenly one-night vague dreams invaded Rhaegar’s sleep. _He saw the castle of Summer Hall in all its glory. Three dragon eggs - black, green and golden. Drops of blood on each of them. Fire engulfing the castle. Men and women desperately crying for help. His great grandfather’s pleading eyes and the words, "Don't let our sacrifice be for nothing"_. 

Rhaegar woke up gasping for air. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his body felt unusually warm. "I have been spending a lot of time on this. Probably my mind has conjured up these dreams. Nothing else", he tried to convince himself. But it was just the beginning. The visions plagued his nights, Sometimes, new visions propped up. _A shadow of a dragon hovering over Kings Landing. A great wall of ice. A flaming sword in darkness. A garden full of flowers with a blue rose standing out._ Some of them kept recurring in his dreams. 

Nothing made sense. Sleep evaded him. With each passing day, Rhaegar felt a deep connection with the prophecy, as if he holds the key to a part of it. "My family paid the price with their lives to fulfill it. Mother is suffering because of it. And if there is an ounce of truth and I ignore it, the people of this realm will suffer and the loss will be unbearable. I must unravel this mystery", Rhaegar made up his mind. 

When that damned prophecy became the sole obsession of his life, Rhaegar had no idea. 

_**11 namesday old** _

Rhaella made Rhaegar sit and placed a tiny baby girl in his lap. Rhaegar was initially scared of holding her afraid that he will not be able to properly take care of the baby. A little encouragement and support from his mother made him come out of his inhibitions. 

His baby sister's innocent face filled Rhaegar’s heart with joy. For the first time in his life, Rhaegar felt belonged. He got someone who will play with him without bringing his stature in between. One who would share the tag of royalty along with him, though he will make sure that she never ever comes across the dirty side of it. He was not alone anymore.

The sight of her beautiful son holding her new-born daughter made Rhaella tearful. She wished she could seize the moment forever. "Do you wish to name her, son? " Rhaella asked in between her tears. "Can I? " Rhaegar asked excitedly. "Of course, you can. You are her elder brother", Rhaella smiled back. Rhaegar thought for a few seconds and said, " How about Shaena? " "Beautiful", replied Rhaella. 

Rhaegar's face broke into the brightest of smiles. It can put the sun to shame. Rhaella silently thanked the gods for granting her another child. Rhaegar has gotten himself detached over the past few months. He spent hours in the library reading books and scrolls. He barely spoke and it scared her. She already lost too much in her life and she doesn't want her son to waste away his life over myths and legends. 

The baby proved to be an apt distraction. Rhaegar spent most of his time playing with his sister, singing lullabies to her. Even the king's mood improved and for a month, all were genuinely happy. 

One night, Rhaegar heard loud wails from his mother's chamber. Upon entering her room, he saw the heads of kingsguard and maesters held down in sorrow. His father was throwing everything in a fit of anger, hurling abuses at the queen and the maesters. And at the very center of the room, his mother sat still, clutching his sister tightly. 

Rhaegar's heart struck with fear. His body felt heavy and movement became slow. After what it felt like ages, he knelt before his mother and gently touched her shoulder. 'Please wake her up, Rhae", Rhaella extended the still baby towards Rhaegar. She was crying profusely. The lilac eyes of his sister that innocently stared at him were forever closed. His sister is no more and Rhaegar couldn't wrap his head over the fact. His breath caught in his lungs and he thumped to the ground. 

"Useless weak woman. Can't even birth a healthy child. My precious sperm is being wasted on you. If only, I married my sweet Joanna ...", Aerys kept ranting from behind. Rhaegar and Rhaella stared blankly at the baby holding hands. 

The loss of the baby took a toll on everyone in the royal family, Rhaegar the most. He became more prone to melancholy. Rhaella tried to lift his spirit but the sorrow was rooted so deep that it made little effect. Rhaegar immersed himself deeper into his books, corresponding with his great uncle, Aemon, a maester at castle Black through letters. Two inquisitive minds trying to decode the prophecy. 

During such time, Lady Diana Dayne along with her youngest son, Arthur visited king's landing. Arthur was a boy of twelve, quiet, shy and humble with an extraordinary talent for the blade. Rhaegar warmed up to the boy in no time, a rare feat to achieve and Arthur too treated the prince like a brother. Rhaella was happy seeing her otherwise gloomy son breaking into fits of laughter in Arthur's company. 

So, when the time has come for the lady and Arthur to depart, "Your son will be trained under the tutelage of great knights and I will personally look into his well-being", Rhaella convinced lady Diana to leave Arthur in king's landing. Thus, began the legendary friendship of crown prince Rhaegar and his white knight, Arthur. 

A dragon who didn't want to breathe fire and a star that shone brightly than he wanted to. Two odd boys, kindred spirits who understood and supported each other through thick and thin. 

Arthur's gifted swordsmanship and the crown prince's special attention made him the victim of envy and cruelty of other boys in king's landing. In a moment of pure jealousy, one of the kingsguard squires poisoned Arthur's food. 

Thanks to Rhaegar's quick thinking and extensive knowledge, Arthur was taken to the maester in due time and his life got saved. “I want the squires to be removed and sent to the Wall", Rhaegar was not going to compromise when it came to his friends' life. "From this day onwards, Arthur's food will be tasted before it is served", Rhaegar ordered the servants before him. The maester tried to protest but was silenced when a pair of fiery indigo eyes shot daggers at him. 

Ser Barristan smiled from behind. " _Why unsheathe your claws when you can make people cower with a mere glance_ ". Aerys Targaryen needed to burst like wildfire to scare people but his son could achieve that just with a seething glare. And people thought he was too weak to be a dragon. Ser Barristan shook his head in amusement. 

  
_**12 namesday old**_

_“Prophecies are not meant to be understood in the literal sense. They can have multiple interpretations and hidden meanings. From what I see, you are the promised prince, my boy. **Smoke** rose from the castle due to the flames on the day of your birth and people shed **salt** ed tears in pain. You are immune to fire, a gift lost to our family after the dragons got extinct. Perhaps it is a sign that **dragons** are returning to the mortal world. You are born out of the lines of Aerys and Rhaella. You satisfy most of the criteria for the promised prince. As for the bleeding star, there must be a logical explanation to it too. We just need to know where to look for answers._

_About the impending doom, the Northerners here believe in the myth of Others. Cold dead creatures waking up from eternal sleep to create havoc. They take away life from everything they touch. It’s a legend mostly confined to the books in the library. There are no official records of their presence. But the great wall of ice in your visions is probably an indication that the Others are indeed real.”_

Rheagar kept reading the letter from his great uncle, Aemon for the umpteenth time. His words made sense but still there were parts Rhaegar were unconvinced. “Don’t let out sacrifice be for nothing. I was forced to marry Aerys for the birth of promised prince”, words rang in his head. “If I am the promised prince, then I must be prepared to face it”, Rhaegar thought.

“It seems I must be trained in the arts of warfare, Ser Willem”, Rhaegar spoke in the training yard to the master of arms. The bookish prince never showed even a little inclination towards swordplay till date. And then he came out of nowhere and spoke about learning it with such conviction that everyone got confused. “I intend to train with Arthur”. To reach to the best of his potential, Rhaegar thought he must be pit against the best swordsman that Westeros will ever have, his best friend, Arthur.

Ser Barristan was very pleased to see the prince finally taking his role of being a warrior seriously. But training with Arthur can be dangerous. Arthur’s talent surpassed many boys of his age and Rhaegar never even held a sword in his hand. “You should initially try to go against normal boys, boys with little experience as yours. Once you are good enough, no one will stop you from going against Arthur, my prince”, Ser Barristan spoke hoping to make Rhaegar see sense.

“I intend to train with Arthur and I am not obliged to seek your permission”, Rhaegar spoke with finality. No one dared defy the prince. “Don’t hold back, dear friend”, Rhaegar said before holding his shield up. Sword training proved to be tougher than Rhaegar expected it to be. On the first few days, Rhaegar couldn’t even parry one blow from Arthur. And every time he felt his defense being improved, Arthur took the training a notch up. Arthur stayed true to his friend, made it impossible for him to fight back and pushed him to his maximum limits.

But Rhaegar’s spirit never broke down. Though he never liked the art of steel, his heart held respect. “I must bring out my best form if I have to defeat the evil,” Rheagar kept training day in and day out, leaving no stone unturned, strengthening his defense, sharpening his attacks. 

Ser Barristan noticed that the crown prince was not a natural swordsman. But his brilliant mind and steely resolve more than made up for it. The way he moved drawing his opponent in, reading his attacks and calculating his own, it was bewitching to watch. Within a year, he defeated every squire in the training yard, almost came close to defeating a kingsguard.

The intensity with which Rhaegar was throwing himself to learn warfare worried Arthur to the core. Arthur saw determination in his friend’s eyes but no joy. It was as if he was fulfilling some duty, a duty he had no choice but to fulfill. So, one night, he approached his best friend who was still squashing a dummy with his sword. “Enough for today, Rhaegar. You are exhausting yourself”, Arthur spoke gently touching Rhaegar’s shoulder. 

Rhaegar dropped the sword, sat on the nearby bench drinking water from a skin and pouring some of it over his face. “I know you hold no joy in swords and lances, Rhae. Then why are you pushing yourself so much to excel in them?” Arthur asked dropping to his knees in front of Rhaegar. “For how long I can avoid it, Arthur? One day or the other I must learn it. My family and people expect me to be an excellent warrior”, Rhaegar tried to sound casual. “Don’t fool me, Rhae. You know you can share anything with me. I am always here to listen”, Arthur’s tone was affectionate.

His family was already in a precarious situation. The king’s growing madness, Rhaegar being the only son and heir alive, their survival is in danger. “And if I reveal the actual motivation behind my actions, what will people think? Who will believe in visions and prophecies?” Rheagar thought bitterly. But the one asking him answers was Arthur, his Arthur, who admired Rhaegar when people mocked him for his artistic interests, his best friend and loyal shadow.

So, Rhaegar started narrating everything from the beginning, the actual reason behind the tragedy of Summerhall and his parents’ marriage, the woodswitch prophecy, his visions and dreams, his correspondence with his great-uncle, Aemon and the conclusions they made. Arthur fell silent listening to all of it. There was so much to process and its way past midnight. So, he bid the prince farewell and left form there. Rhaegar was disappointed with Arthur’s reaction but chose to give his friend time to wrap his head over it. Rhaegar hoped Arthur didn’t distance himself from him.

The next morning Rhaegar found Arthur waiting for him in the training yard. “Shield up and attack”, Arthur commanded. They started training and Rhaegar observed that Arthur’s attacks were much more vicious than they used to be. By the time the session ended, Rhaegar was completely drained and his body was sore. He managed to hit a few times, but Arthur dominated the session for most of the time.

“Since we are going to fight this cold dark evil, I decided to take my training seriously too”, Arthur responded calmly sitting beside Rhaegar. Rhaegar gave a bemused look. “What!! You expect me to let my precious best friend fight the monster alone. Remember, in victory or death, in glory or sin, Arthur’s place is beside his crown prince”, Arthur spoke poking Rheagar in the shoulder. Rhaegar couldn’t stop himself from pulling Arthur into a hug.

_**14namesday old** _

Rhaegar and Arthur were knighted in a ceremony and a small hunt was organized in their honor. The prince wanted to keep the affair simple. So, the hunting party consisted of only him, Arthur, Ser Barristan and Ser Oswel Whent. It was more like a break from the taxing kings’ landing. The small hunting team spent most of their time cracking jokes, pulling each other’s’ legs. Two kingsguard, one legendary swordsman, a crown prince and none of them were successful in hunting down at least one animal by night. 

“It seems like we must go to sleep with an empty stomach tonight.” Arthur spoke sitting on the ground. “Not when the dark bat is still alive”, Ser Oswell Whent replied showing the rabbit he caught. Ser Barristan made fire in the meanwhile with Arthur supporting him. Rhaegar took the rabbit from Ser Oswell. “Give that to me, prince. I will cut its skin and get supper ready”, Ser Barristan extended his hand. “It’s with child, Ser Barristan. We should let it go”, Rhaegar spoke caressing the rabbit gently. And the three men smiled at their prince’s compassion, their hearts filled with pride.

They had to spend the night drinking ale. Rhaegar sang for them with Ser Oswell chirping in between with his bawdy interpretations. It was one of the most pleasant nights in their life.

Three of the knights decided to keep watch in turns and let the crown prince sleep. But Rhaegar downright refused. “Treat me as a knight too”, he protested, and the remaining men had no choice but to give in. 

Ser Oswell Whent took the first turn. Later in the night, he heard a sound, a grunt and his body became alert. He unsheathed his sword and it woke up the remaining three men. A big bear was charging wildly at them. Arthur and Ser Barristan put themselves around Rhaegar, their blades drawn. The bear proved quicker than Ser Oswell and it toppled him, wounding his head and back badly. Ser Barristan tried distracting it while Arthur and Rhaegar looked for a hit. Finally Arthur managed to shove his blade into the animal’s body but it was not fatal. It enraged the bear and it started reacting violently, pushing and shoving everyone who dared to attack her. 

Rhaegar had enough. He thought he never had to do it in public but the time has come. Channeling all his energy, he directed his hand towards the nearby fire. Flames shot up and reached his hand. Rhaegar then molded them into a ball of fire and directed it towards the bear, making it run in fear. 

“Please, Barristan tell me that I have hurt my head very badly. And this is nothing but a figment of my imagination”, Ser Oswell spoke in a hushed tone. “I wish I had hurt my head so that I could convince myself with the same logic, Os”, Barristan replied equally amazed. Arthur was watching everything dumbfounded. Wielding fire in his hands, the flames highlighting his Valyrian features, Rhaegar looked like the Warrior reborn.

For few minutes, none of them spoke. Rhaegar’s hands were sweaty with trepidation. “When can we see you breath fire like a true dragon, prince?” Ser Oswell spoke breaking the silence. Only Oswell can ask such absurd question in a tense situation. “I can’t breathe fire. I can only manipulate it if it is within my reach”, Rhaegar spoke sheepishly and “I want this to be a secret between four of us”, he added. 

None of the three knights made a sound. They kept looking at each other reassuring themselves that what they saw was not a dream. “The second turn is mine”, Rhaegar spoke as a matter of fact. Without looking into their eyes, Rhaegar went and stood guard. Understanding that the prince needed his space, the three knights laid down without a word. Soon, Ser Barristan and Oswell dozed off but sleep was far away from Arthur. 

Rhaegar sat alone pondering over his state. He was eleven years old when he realized that he had this power. He read every scripture, history of every dragonlord of the old, but none of them mentioned about any such powers. He discussed briefly about it with his great uncle, Aemon, but he was equally clueless. 

“ _Dragons are powerful sources of magic. The ritual on the day of your birth probably would have released enormous amounts of energy. Our ancestors used to perform blood magic rituals. It is rumored that queen Visenya Targaryen used to practice them and her sword, Dark Sister burned with eternal flame. Over the time, our family stopped following the Valyrian gods and indulged themselves in the Faith of the Seven. And the Faith prohibited the practice of such rituals and burned all records of the past. The few sorcerers who had knowledge perished in the Summerhall tragedy. I am afraid boy, you are alone in this_ ”, Rhaegar recollected his great uncle’s words.

Arthur was watching Rhaegar like a hawk. He instantly tensed when Rhaegar started walking into the woods. Afraid, he silently followed his best friend keeping a safe distance from him. Arthur saw Rhaegar kneel and take the very rabbit he set free into his hands. His grip was unusually tight and his eyes transfixed on the animal. “Rheagar”, Arthur tried to reach out to him. And when Rheagar looked up, the look in his eyes froze Arthur. 

Rhaegar’s eyes were blank and he didn’t recognize Arthur. Arthur tried to hold Rhaegar’s hand but it was burning hot. Rhaegar remained motionless. Panicked, Arthur shook Rhaegar violently, his hands getting light burns in the process. And it broke whatever state Rhaegar was trapped into.

When Rhaegar became normal, he noticed the rabbit being tightly clutched in his hands and he let go of the animal. The rabbit’s skin was little burned in the place where Rhaegar held it and it filled him with guilt. He started walking towards the camp hoping to dodge all questions from Arthur who was looking at him with apprehension and worry.

“I won’t let you go without an explanation, Rhaegar. What were you trying to do to that animal?” Arthur spoke pulling Rhaegar back. Rhaegar stood silent. Arthur was clearly agitated and he snapped, “For god’s sake, tell me Rhaegar”. “Kill”, Rhaegar’s voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to knock breath out of Arthur’s lungs. 

Arthur made Rhaegar sit on the nearby stone, “Explain, Rhae”. Arthur was not going to let Rhaegar go without getting his answers. Rhaegar gave him a brief narration about the power he just used and Aemon’s possible explanations for it. Arthur was not convinced completely. Rhaegar was holding back something, he could see that. “I know there is a lot more, Rhaegar”, Arthur spoke stressing on every word.

Sighing deeply, “And every time I use it, I go blank for a few minutes later. My body gets way too hot. My mind gets detached from my conscience. The only emotion I feel is unbridled rage and insatiable hunger”, Rhaegar spoke in a single breath. “It can’t be”, Arthur deadpanned. “Perhaps we should consult a maester or a witch”, Arthur suggested. “Do you think I didn’t try any of the options? I went as far as corresponding with priests in Asshai”, Rhaegar was frantically pacing now. “And?” Arthur was worried sick. 

“Nothing. Apparently I am the only human gifted with this curse and I must suffer with it. Perhaps I will turn into a far worse monster than my father in future”, Rhaegar snapped back, all pent-up emotions surging through. Arthur didn’t know what to say. How could he possibly help his best friend when the gods are hell bent on destroying him.

“Then you will never use this power. If you had to use it in dire situations, you will let me be with you. You won’t handle it alone”, Arthur spoke calmly. “It is too dangerous. I can hurt you, Arthur”, Rhaegar protested. “And I am capable of protecting myself from every adversity”, Arthur replied.

“You won’t retreat from me knowing that there is a high chance of me becoming a monster”, Rhaegar asked with a dazed tone. “I firmly believe that this world will freeze and cease to exist before you, my best friend turn truly evil”, Arthur spoke holding Rhaegar with his both hands.

Rhaegar thanked the stars for sending their best man as his friend. “I promise, Arthur, I won’t let it win. I will resist it with all my strength. But if I fail and succumb to this madness, promise me that you will drive your sword through my heart”, Rhaegar spoke in a sad tone. “I can’t, Rhae”, Arthur face was twisted in pain. He was shaking his head vehemently. “I don’t want to be my father. Please Arthur, promise me”, Rhaegar was begging. “I promise”, Arthur choked out. Rhaegar graced his friend with a sad smile.

**_15 namesday old_ **

The news of Aerys being captured in Duskendale reached Kings Landing. Chaos erupted everywhere and Rhaegar stepped up to fix the situation. Lord Tywin Lannister, hand of the king was surprised when crown prince, Rhaegar came to the meeting of small council. He thought the prince was bookish to a fault, head filled with myths and legends, not fit to be a king. But Rhaegar proved him wrong. 

Rhaegar had decent knowledge of what was going on in every kingdom, the condition and problems of the crown. He had few ideas on how to improve the on-going state affairs, but Aerys never let Rhaegar partake in any of the activities. 

“House Tyrell is one of the richest houses in the whole of Westeros. If we can strike an alliance with them, we can clear half of our debts”, Rhaegar spoke looking into the accounts. “What kind of alliance are you speaking about, your grace?” Tywin asked with curiosity. “A marriage between my brother, Viserys and daughter of lady Oleanna. The Tyrells always wanted to be part of king’s court. I wish to give Willas Tyrell, a position in the small council too. This proposal will be more than they could ever wish for and this will earn us their support”, Rhaegar replied.

“But your father intends to keep your bloodline pure”, maester Pycelle stepped in. “And I intend to protect my bloodline from getting extinct”, Rhaegar snapped back. “The boy has sense”, Tywin thought. “Lannisport is the wealthiest kingdom of Westeros. I, the lord Paramount of West will be more than happy to clear the debts”, Lord Tywin spoke testing the waters.

“Lord Hand, the crown is already indebted to you for your valuable services over the years. I don’t want to burden you further. Involving Tyrells into the court is beneficial for you too. I heard they are trying to place themselves as the true power in the West. They intend to replace you. You can keep an eye on their plans too if we bring them to court”, Rhaegar spoke carefully. He can’t afford to hurt Lord Tywin, currently he held more power than the crown himself. 

Lord Tywin can see through the prince’s true reasons behind denying his offer. Prince Rhaegar doesn’t want to place more power in Tywin’s hand and at the same time, the prince knew the repercussions if he had offended the lord of West. And it amused him. “He is wise beyond his years”, Tywin’s face broke into a genuine smile. 

Rhaegar decided to act as king on his father’s behalf till he got rescued and Lord Tywin observed the prince carefully. Rhaegar patiently heard the problems of common folk and small lords, participated in all meetings of the small council. Gave ideas in terms of how to improve trade and money inflow. Some of his ideas were so brilliant that Lord Tywin couldn’t stop himself from appreciating the young prince. Most importantly, he read the real motives behind every high lord and planned his next steps accordingly. 

Despite his taxing schedule, rigorous training with the knights, Rhaegar never showed even a little sign of tiredness on his face. He never lost his temper with anyone. And he still took some time out to spend with his mother and little brother. 

Lord Tywin was truly impressed with the young prince. The prince knew when to make a move and when to retreat. For the first time in his life, Lord Tywin saw a true dragon, in all its grace and glory. “With little guidance and support, he can turn out to be the best king the Westeros has seen in a century”. Tywin thought. “You are doing well for your age, my prince. But a king needs to be much more adept in the political game to keep his throne intact. And a wise man will never back off from an intelligent council.” Tywin spoke to prince Rhaegar. 

Though Rhaegar knew Lord Tywin is greedy and can go to any lengths to keep everything under his control, he needed the lord Hand’s help to get things back to normalcy. There is no question that Lord Tywin was an able administrator, he was the one who ruled Westeros on the king’s behalf for the past fifteen years. Rhaegar decided to learn from him.

Thus, Lord Tywin started training the young prince in the matters of politics and state affairs. Some days, they would sit in the Hand’s chambers discussing for hours over political strategies, the other days they would just stride through the gardens talking about trade and commerce. And Tywin was amazed by the prince’s intelligence and how much importance he gave to every small detail. He also noticed that the prince was extremely compassionate, just like his wife, Joanna. Little by little, piece by piece, the young prince made a place for himself in Tywin’s cold heart.

Rhaegar too started liking Lord Tywin’s company. He got a steady support, a fatherly figure in the lord Hand. All his life, Rhaegar craved for a father’s attention, guidance and whenever Tywin patted Rhaegar’s shoulder in appreciation or his eyes softened in admiration, it soothed Rhaegar’s broken heart. Unknowingly Tywin’s approval started holding importance to Rhaegar.

“Why waste our finest of knights to rescue a king when we have a better option right in front of our eyes?” Tywin tried to convince the lords of small council who wanted to send three kingsguard on a secret mission to rescue king Aerys. “Because he is my mother’s husband and our king”, Rhaegar spoke in his iron tone drawing everyone’s attention. Before Tywin could protest, Rhaegar ordered Ser Barristan and two other kingsguard to leave for Duskendale.

Once everybody left from the chambers, Rhaegar spoke, “I know you only intend to help me solidify my position as a king, Lord Tywin. But I don’t want to do it with my father’s blood on my hands. I can’t let him continue to suffer knowing that I am in a position to help him”. “Mercy is a beautiful gift, Rhaegar. But practicing it in excess will make you only vulnerable”, Tywin advised him. “But that is what differentiates me from my father”, Rhaegar answered back. “And you too”, he added after a few moments.

Rhaegar was about to recede to his chambers but Lord Tywin’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “I got this made for you. A gift befitting a prince”, Tywin extended a dagger towards Rhaegar. Rhaegar took the gift, unsheathed the dagger from its scabbard and held it against the light. It was a dagger made of Valyrian steel adorned with a dragon pommel. It was exactly the way Rhaegar would have wanted a dagger to be, sharp and slim. 

“Happy namesday, dear prince”, Lord Tywin spoke. His voice had a hint of affection, an emotion almost alien to him. Tywin’s warm gesture melted Rhaegar heart and he hugged Tywin muttering, ”Thank you”. A tender moment passed between a ruthless lord Hand and a detached crown prince.

“You seem to spend a lot of time with the prince now a days”, Joanna Lannister spoke while slipping her hands into her husband’s strong ones. “It’s important for a crown prince to learn about administration before he takes up the throne”, Tywin gave a diplomatic answer. “But the king is back now, isn’t he?” Joanna’s voice was playful now. “Aerys doesn’t know the basic idea of ruling”, Tywin snickered. “And”, Joanna was pressing her hand lightly on Tywin’s chest, her eyes imploring into his.

“Aerys doesn’t deserve a son like Rhaegar. He will never appreciate his son’s talents. And, yes I enjoy the boy’s company”, there was a little pause, “I wish Rhaegar was my son”, Tywin admitted his eyes cast downwards. “Don’t worry, Tywin. I am not jealous knowing that there is someone else apart from me who can bring out your emotional side”, Joanna replied with a mischievous look and when Tywin grimaced, Joanna burst into laughter. 

On the other side, Rhaegar was reading a book about Lannisport in his room. On a page, his fingers froze, lips formed into a thin line and color drained from his cheeks.

Aerys Targaryen once again publicly humiliated Tywin Lannister in the court. After fifteen years of service, he was removed from his post; his daughter deemed unfit to marry the prince, his house name dragged through the mud. But what stung Tywin the most was Rhaegar’s silence in all of this. 

“Your silence can cost you the support of Lannisport”, Tywin stated looking straight into Rhaegar’s eyes. Rheagar smiled bitterly, stood from his seat and spoke in an unusually calm voice, “The plant opia is a very rare herb with great medicinal value. But if given in small dosage daily, it can be fatal, especially to infants. And the beauty of it is the death will look natural. When my sister died, I felt something fishy. So, I sent her blood samples to citadel for inspection. And they found traces of opia in her blood.” Tywin’s face became rigid but Rhaegar continued, “Grand maester Pycelle, the chief in charge of taking care of the royal family is from Lannisport, your man. And the book you gave me to learn about your lands, it mentions about opia can be grown only in Lannisport in the whole of Westeros”.

“You are assuming things, Rhaegar”, Tywin replied calmly. “Am I?” Rhaegar was shaking with anger. “I learnt this art from you, Tywin. Connecting the dots, reading between the lines, everything I learnt from you”. Tywin tried to protest but Rhaegar stopped him with a raise of hand. “Don’t you dare mock my intelligence and yours, Tywin”. 

“Your family always dreamt of ruling the seven kingdoms. And you, being the liege lord wanted to fulfill the dream. You know, my father won’t accept bridal prospects from other houses if I had a sister. So, you planned and very skillfully removed my newborn sister from the path. You wanted to create a situation where I will be left with no other option than your daughter”, Rhaegar spoke barely keeping his hands in control.

His eyes kept darting to the nearby lamp, every fiber in his body urging him to draw the fire from the lamp and burn Tywin alive. Rhaegar had to bite back his tongue hard, drawing blood in the process to keep his anger in check. House Targaryen was not as powerful as it used to be and killing the lord Paramount of the West without concrete proof will lead into a political disaster. “I must think about the people over my personal grief”, Rhaegar tried to convince himself.

There was no point in denying it, Rhaegar would see through him if he tried to manipulate the boy. Seeing Rhaegar like this, eyes swimming with pain of betrayal, it hurt Tywin. And for the first time in his life, Tywin Lannister confessed the truth.

“I did it. I wanted to fulfill my family’s lifelong dream. I made it the mission of my life. And I saw you only as a prince, a means to achieve it. But that was before I knew you in person. I see you as my son now, Rhaegar” Tywin tried to explain. “And I like a fool, looked up to you as a son looks up to his father”, Rhaegar’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. Rhaegar took a deep breath, turned his back to Tywin and spoke in an emotionless voice, “Leave Tywin Lannister. And do not step into king’s landing if you hold your life dear”.

Tywin stared at Rhaegar’s back for a few moments and when he left the prince’s chambers, his face held a hardened expression. Rhaegar slumped into the chair, held his head in his hands, “Sorry Shaena, I failed you”, tears spilled from his amethyst orbs.

**_Gods cursed his fate, people stabbed him in the back_ **

**_His father loathed his presence and fear plagued his dreams_ **

**_His path uncertain and destination unclear, but still he kept going_ **

**_He was a dragon who fought alone, a soul forged in eternal flame_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a fatherly bond between Tywin-Rhaegar. So, I gave a more humanly touch to cold Tywin. Aegon V wanted to hatch dragons so that he doesn't have to appease lords of Westeros to support his plans. Here, I turned the reason towards prophecy. I wanted to establish a more emotional trigger for Rhaegar to relentlessly pursue it rather than just portray him as a prophecy driven lunatic.
> 
> There will be around 15-20 chapters. I will try to make it a worthy read as much as I can. This is my first attempt at a full length story rather than one-short. Your comments are my only source of validation that I am getting it fine. Please leave some


	2. A soul forged in flame - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone is trying to kill me. I see shadows lurking in darkness trying to claw their way into my room. Help me, Rhae”, Aerys cried holding onto Rhaegar.
> 
> “Yes, I do Arthur. It seems my children ought to fulfill the prophecy, not I and the dragon must have three heads”. 
> 
> “She is the purest thing that came from me and I truly thank you for this gift, our daughter”, Elia heaved a sigh of relief at her husband’s words. 
> 
> Atop the dragon sat a girl, she looked a lot like his mother but the anger in her eyes, it was his father.
> 
> Second installment of Rhaegar Targaryen's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events were twisted, timelines were changed to suit my storyline.

18  namesday old

_ “Stop complaining, Arthur. The only color I see on you nowadays is white” _

_ “I don’t have a say in it,  _ _ Rhae _ _ ” _

_ “The day, I wish to garb myself in bright pink, you will be the first to know _ ”,  Rheagar and Arthur kept bickering.

Two years ago, one of the elite seven of the kingsguard died and the position was offered to Arthur Dayne. A part of Rhaegar, the selfish vulnerable part wanted Arthur to take it, despite knowing how much Arthur values honor and serving his grace,  Aerys will stain his soul with guilt forever. Though Rhaegar explicitly didn’t ask Arthur, his eyes conveyed more than that is required on the day the offer was made. 

And how could Arthur deny his friend’s request, Rhaegar barely asked for anything. So, Arthur took the white cloak in a blink of an eye, much against the will of his father who thought his finest son deserve d a better fate than being a mute spectator to a mad king’s musings. But for Arthur, he was first and foremost  Rhaegar’s knight. 

“I will bear the burden of every sin if required to keep Arthur’s blade away from spilling innocent blood”, Rhaegar made a resolution to himself and he made sure Arthur stayed away from his father’s cruel intentions as much as he can.

The defiance of  Duskendale had adverse effects on the mental health of the king to the extent that  Aerys was afraid of his own shadow. Littlest of slights could make him burst into fits of madness. And the queen, Rhaegar and courtiers waited with bated breath till  Aerys cooled down. The punishments sentenced to the assumed culprits went from harsh to downright horrific.

Rhaegar saw and understood everything, his mother’s worried stares, the  kingsguard’s blank expressions, the courtiers helpless state and the high lords’ treasonous thoughts. He can end all of it, he had  reasons, power to acquire resources to get it done, but he lacked the heart and grit. The interaction of that cursed night kept replaying in his mind.

_ “Everyone is trying to kill me. I see shadows lurking in darkness trying to claw their way into my room. Help me,  _ _ Rhae _ _ ”,  _ _ Aerys _ _ cried holding onto Rhaegar in his chambers the day after he was rescued from  _ _ Duskendale _ _. “See the wounds here”,  _ _ Aerys _ _ showed all the bloody marks on his body to his son like a child trying to prove a point.  _ _ Aerys _ _ looked weak, helpless and innocent in that moment and Rhaegar couldn’t stop himself from comforting his sire.  _

_ “We will vanquish our foes together, son. You will support me right”,  _ _ Aerys _ _ ’ hopeful eyes broke Rhaegar’s heart. For a brief second, Rhaegar thought of letting his father suffer and die alone at  _ _ Duskendale _ _ when the news reached him. It subdued quickly but now he felt ashamed of himself. “He is beyond any cure and redemption”, Rhaegar’s mind tried to reason but he could not register any of it, not when his father was whimpering like a scared kitten.  _

Rhaegar spent many sleepless nights later. He tried speaking with his mother, but the multiple miscarriages and the constant abuse made her a shadow version of her previous self. He spent days and nights brooding, torn between his duty and his compassion for his mad father. 

“I thought of letting him die, Arthur”, Rhaegar  confessed  at last standing on the balcony, his voice laced with pain and shame. 

“You didn’t go with it. That is what matters the most. It is our actions that define us not the thoughts”, Arthur replied handing Rhaegar , a glass of  Dornish Red. Rhaegar gulped the entire glass down, hoping he can bury his inner conflicts along with it.

“All the high lords are expecting me to stand against my father. Their patience is waning with each passing day. If I don’t do it myself, they might rebel anytime. Knowing my father’s current state, there will be only one way to achieve it. Yet, I am unable to do what is necessary”, Rhaegar’s face was tired and his shoulders dropped in defeat. 

Arthur was a warrior down to his every bone and these political games, underhanded means never appealed to him. Thanks to Lord Tywin’s mentoring, Rhaegar was well adept in it. Rhaegar didn’t need his council on what to do next, so Arthur did what he knew best, offering comfort to his best friend during dark tidings.

“When the night is darkest and the path uncertain, don’t try to look far ahead, just take the next step. One step at a time”, Arthur’s voice was calm as ocean. 

“And what is the next step for me?” Rhaegar’s amethyst orbs boring into Arthur’s lilac ones. 

“Sleep. Even your other worldly Valyrian features can’t hide the dark bags beneath your eyes”, Arthur’s gaze was soft, his  battle-hardened hands ever so gently caressing the pale smooth skin of Rhaegar at the back of his neck. Rhaegar chuckled softly and Arthur gently pushed Rhaegar onto bed. 

Moments of such genuine affection and warmth were fleeting in Rhaegar’s life and he dared not to break it. He let Arthur nurse his forehead gently and Rhaegar slipped into a peaceful slumber. Arthur stood guard outside the prince’s chambers for the rest of the night.

Battle of  Kingswood brotherhood

A group of morbid outlaws created nuisance to the crown by capturing nobles. They lived among civilians and evaded many attempts to capture them, wounding soldiers and kingsguard in the process.  Aerys wanted to burn them all, but civilians will suffer too. So, Rhaegar stepped in to fix the situation.

Some of the civilians in king’s landing who were dissatisfied with the crown’s rule helped the outlaws to escape. Negotiating with high lords is tough but the common folk can be lured with small promises and little actions. All they need is food, shelter, protection and the assurance of a bright future. And Rhaegar understood the need to earn their loyalty to end the outlaws and strengthen his claim. So, he asked the kingsguard to earn the trust of common folk. 

Rhaegar himself visited the people of king’s landing occasionally, listening to their woes and solving them to the best he can. Soon, the tide turned in their favor and the troop of soldiers led by Ser Arthur Dayne slew all the outlaws. Rhaegar became the beloved prince and Ser Arthur Dayne, the finest knight of kingsguard. Many songs were composed in their names and Rhaegar couldn’t stop himself from humming “Ode to the sword of the morning” whenever he wanted to get on the nerves of his best friend.

The happiness lasted only for a few days as  Aerys saw this as a ploy by his eldest son to dethrone him and sank deeper into madness, straining his relationship with Rhaegar further.

19  namesday old

"Keep your sword close, brother. These  Dornish ladies look like they would devour your beloved prince the minute princess Elia bids her farewell",  Ashara spoke holding her brother Arthur's hand, both staring casually at the dragon prince and sun princess strolling through the water gardens. 

"Prince  Oberyn will drive his spear through these ladies if they even try to lay hand on his beloved sister's betrothed. No need for me to draw my blade", Arthur replied but his mind was somewhere else. 

It's not the hot blooded bold  Dornish women but his taciturn friend's nature that worried him. Lord  Steffon Baratheon tried to find a bride of Valyrian blood for Rhaegar but he failed, and a tragedy took his life. So, the Targaryen family was forced to find a bride outside their bloodline. 

_ "How do you find this entire betrothal thing with the  _ _ Dornish _ _ princess?" _

_ "As the first-born son and heir, it is my duty to continue my family's line and I must be wed" _

_ “Is that all for you, a means to continue your line? There must be something you desire for yourself”  _

_ “ _ _ Yes, I do Arthur. It seems my children ought to fulfill the prophecy, not I and the dragon must have three heads _ _ ” _ _.  _

Arthur was confused. Rhaegar had always been driven by the desire to fulfill the prophecy. He spent hours reading, interpreting and even went to  Summerhall castle alone to understand his visions. When he drowned himself too much into these prophetic aspirations, Arthur had to intervene and literally drag him out. But extending it to his marriage and children, it was not a good sign, it was borderline obsession. 

"I shouldn't leave him alone. He will never hurt princess Elia, not after seeing his father brutally abusing his mother. But this prophecy, it can drive him into insanity, much different from his father's but equally dangerous", Arthur was thinking unaware of his sister's blabbering from the sides. 

"Did the prince's brooding nature rub on you?"  Ashara smacked Arthur's head lightly. "For once, stop being a worried knight and be my sweet big brother",  Ashara and Arthur were close when they were  young and she missed her big brother terribly. 

Arthur smiled warmly and pulled  Ashara into a side hug. "I missed you, Artie. Sometimes, I wished you had not taken that cursed kingsguard vows."  Ashara's spoke leaning into her brother's comfortable embrace. 

Arthur knew none of his family members liked his decision to join the  kingsguard . His father even stopped talking to him to openly show his disapproval. So, he kept silent listening to his sister . 

Ashara always felt there was more to it than just stupid honor that made Arthur take the white cloak. "Did you ever feel like loving somebody, having someone special all for yourself, brother?" It was rare  these days to meet her brother and this time she wouldn't leave without getting the answer. Arthur kept mum. 

She turned her brother's face towards herself, "Do you know what you are missing here, brother? Love that can make your heartbeat go wild and passion that can make you burn with desire. Only if you had felt it at least once",  Ashara was disappointed for her brother. 

"Aye, I never felt such effervescent emotions, but I do know love. Love that can make you go weak when you see your beloved in pain and a deep passion to quell all of it to get a small smile no matter the personal cost", Arthur's reply satisfied  Ashara . She knew it all along, some maiden had broken her brother's gentle heart and unable to cope with the loss, he promised himself to the kingsguard. 

"Who is the woman, brother? If she can't treasure a man like you, she must be a fool",  Ashara's tone was inquisitive and Arthur gave a sad smile, his eyes darting back to the royal couple in the garden.  Ashara watched her brother intently, his rigid posture, his lips pressed inward, and his eyes filled with emotions, raw with longing. And the truth hit her hard and  Ashara had to hold the railing to prevent her from falling. 

"No, it can't be", she was searching her brothers' eyes for any hint of mischief. She wanted to be desperately wrong. It must be a cruel jape, nothing else. But there was none. Arthur was as calm and stoic as ever. Everything made sense to her now. 

Her shy hesitant brother, who didn't like going out of their house, agreed to grow up among strangers in kings landing. Even in the brief holidays he spent at Starfall, only one thought, one brooding prince swirled in his mind. When he was bestowed with the honor to wield Dawn, their house's ancestral blade, her brother kept glancing back to prince Rhaegar for approval.

_ "Your life will be  _ _ all for nothing, duty and more duty _ _. You will never find love." _

_ "I wish I could make you understand, they are one and the same for me". Her lord father and Arthur’s last words echoed in her ears. _

It was no beautiful maiden but the dragon prince who held her brother's heart.  Dornish were unlike other  Westerosi houses, they loved unabashedly and never bound themselves with the norms of gender.  Ashara always thought her brother’s lack of interest in involving himself in such acts was because of the nobility of his heart. No, it was because no man or woman in the whole of Westeros can compensate for Rhaegar Targaryen. 

"You can never have him", her brother’s love will remain unrequited and  Ashara’s heart went out for his predicament. 

“ That is why I chose to serve him ", Arthur replied. 

"Does he know?"  Ashara knew that prince Rhaegar was quite perceptive and he read people easily. 

"I never told him, and I never will. So, t he answer holds no value for me", Arthur knew his place, a shadow guarding  Rhaegar's back and he made his peace with it. An uneasy silence fell between the Dayne siblings and none had the courage to break it.

Princess Elia was no ordinary maiden, she was the proud princess of  Dorne , descendant of Queen  Nymeria , dressed in the finest silks of bright yellow and orange, highlighting her olive skin, she can put their family’s sigil to shame. Still her beauty looked rather pale in presence of the dragon prince. Clad in a black tunic, a red cape with the sigil of three headed dragon embellished in rubies, clasped to the body  by a dragon chain mail, skin as pale as the moonlight, there was only word that can describe Rhaegar Targaryen, ethereal.

Everything about him was enchanting from his deep amethyst orbs to his silken voice. What Elia found endearing was the prince had the patience to listen, a heart to understand and the mind to appreciate. She had expected a haughty dragon showing off his stature, but she came across a gentle dragon with a beautiful mind.

“I heard you have a sharp mind for politics, dear princess. I wish to take your council in matters of the crown”, Rhaegar spoke in his melodious tone “only if you wish to grace me with it”, he added thinking it would be inappropriate to ask without knowing her interest. Elia was elated. She found a man who would listen to her advice and treat her as his equal.

“It will be an honor, my prince”, Elia responded with a bright smile.

“ Your betrothed is a  septon in a dragon’s clothing. I fear you will end up initiating everything in bed.  So stop being so prudish, get yourself familiar with the art of love making”, Elia’s ladies in waiting giggled in unison. Though Elia was  Dornish , she never indulged herself in these things before due to her frail health. And now after meeting the dragon prince, she doesn’t wish to involve herself with any other man. 

20  namesday old

_ “Look at our cursed fate, the mighty dragon being associated with a lowly  _ _ Dornish _ _ maiden. Hope at least she births you one heir before she becomes useless like your mother. Grand  _ _ maester _ __ _ Pycelle _ _ , check the woman tomorrow to see whether my son and she had consummated their marriage. See whether she has the strength to bear a dragon’s seed. _

_ Rhaegar, fulfill your duty and get her with child within a year.  _ _ Make yourself useful  _ _ atleast _ _ once, now take the  _ _ Dornish _ _ filth from my eyes. _ _ ” _

Aerys spoke in an open court when Rhaegar presented his newly wedded wife, Elia to his parents.

Elia clenched her fists in disgust, her  whole-body coiling like a viper ready to retaliate. She was a princess in her own right, wife of the crown prince, a dragon and she was made to endure such ridicule in front of an enormous gathering. And what hurt her most was her husband’s silence, she expected him to stop his father and remind him he was speaking about his  good daughter .

“As you wish, your grace. I  hope I don’t disappoint you”, Rhaegar bowed his head in reverence, nudging Elia to do the same. She bit down the insult and bowed in a deep curtsy. Elia had to gather all her strength and grace to sit with the royal family during the feast, not even a morsel of food went down her throat.

The newlywed couple was called to grace the floor with their dance. Leaning into Elia’s ears, “I know you are hurt. But please put a bright face or else the king might see it as a slight”, Rhaegar spoke; his voice cutting through the music and his words through Elia’s already wounded heart. Elia’s face turned into a mask of happiness and both Rhaegar and Elia danced like a perfect couple.

“How can he humiliate me like that? If my brother,  Oberyn had been here, he would have put a spear through his foul mouth”, Elia was pacing like a caged bird unable to control her anger.

“Before his spear  touches the king, your brother would have been brought to his knees and labeled as a traitor. Your whole family will pay the price.” Rhaegar tried to make Elia see reason.

“At least it is better than being slighted in the cruelest way”, The  Targaryens might be the  dragonlords , but Elia was a princess too, “ _ Unbowed, unbent and unbroken _ ”. 

“I know Elia, my father’s behavior has deeply offended you and there is no apology in the world that can compensate for your humiliation”, Rhaegar was disturbed too but reprimanding his father in an open court could make matters worse.

Aerys had grown completely mad over the years and Rhaegar had to plan every step very carefully or else his father would stop at nothing but ashes. But for Elia, who was a beloved princess, a pampered sister, all of this was hard to take. 

“I thought you were a dragon. But you are nothing but a coward without a spine”,  Rhaegar’s head snapped at the onslaught of words, his eyes flickered  like a raging inferno. In the orange hue of the lit candles, her husband looked like an all-consuming dragon; Elia stepped away from him in fear.

Elia’s withdrawal and fear made Rhaegar tone down his anger. He approached her gently, making her sit on their large canopy bed, his calloused fingers tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Rhaegar’s touch sent a warm sensation throughout her body. “I am sorry. It is just that I was never subjected to such ill treatment”, Elia apologized in a soft voice. 

“I know and you are not at fault. It is I who failed you”, Rhaegar tried to reassure her. A comfortable silence fell between them.

“Elia, it is past midnight and time for us to …”  Rhaegar’s voice trailed off and Elia could see the hesitance in his stance. “We are married, dear husband, bound to each other for eternity. Sure, it can happen tomorrow or day of tomorrow”, Elia replied , the happenings in the court were taxing for  both.

“It is not about my will.  Pycelle will come for examination tomorrow and I don’t want to give my father any more reasons to slight you”, Rhaegar’s voice was so normal that  it broke Elia’s spirit.

“Is this what it is to him? Our wedding night nothing but a duty  to fulfill out of fear for a mad king”, Elia didn’t want to disgrace herself anymore. “If that is what you want, I won’t stop you from doing your job, lord husband”, Elia spoke in an emotionless tone standing up from the bed trying to unlace her dress but failing terribly. Her eyes glistened with tears, hands shaking while removing the knots of her corset.

Rhaegar approached her and deftly untied the knots, sliding the wedding gown off her shoulders. Tears fell from her eyes and Rhaegar tried to brush them off. But Elia stopped his hand in the middle; she won’t allow him to comfort her. “You will leave once it is done”, Elia spoke looking into Rhaegar’s eyes and she felt little satisfaction when her words hurt him.

All her hurt feelings drifted into thin air when  Rhaegar’s warm lips touched the crook of her neck, his fingers carelessly meddling with her hair. His touch was alluring and wherever his skin  contacted hers, it set the spot ablaze with desire. Elia heard from her ladies in waiting that the first time can be painful, and it always scared her whether her nimble body can take it. But Rhaegar was very thoughtful of Elia’s delicate body, his movements as gentle as a lover’s touch. He played her as skillfully as the strings of his harp.

By the time it was over; Elia was in a state of absolute bliss, unable to form any coherent thoughts. And suddenly she left a lack of warmth, her husband’s body receding from hers. Before she could grasp what was happening, Rhaegar donned his clothes and left the chambers without even sparing a glance to his wife. 

Elia felt cold and alone on her wedding night. She covered her naked body with sheets, curling herself into a ball; muffled cries soon filled the chamber. 

It was usually Arthur who guarded Rhaegar’s chambers at night, but tonight he excused himself from the job. He was wandering aimlessly in gardens when he saw Rhaegar whiz past him with his harp tied behind the back. Rhaegar entered the stables and led his horse into a quick gallop.

Arthur tensed in the background and he quickly unfastened his horse and followed his best friend’s trail. Rhaegar urged his horse to run faster and faster into the  kingswood , the chilly wind burning his bruised heart, digging a hole deeper than dragon’s pit. A rage, almost unfathomable started building in his mind and Rhaegar wanted to drown it before it consumed him.

Arthur was worried, at this pace Rhaegar might lose balance, topple from the horse and break his neck. He tried to outrun  him, but it was an impossible feat to achieve. Soon, Rhaegar halted his horse by pulling its reigns rather violently and sat under a tree beneath a small clearing.

He shut his eyes in pain and started plucking the strings of his harp, words chocked in his mouth. His father’s harsh words and Elia’s disappointed looks flashed before his eyes. “I need an heir before putting forth a proposition in front of all the lords. They wouldn’t follow me unless I show them the scion of next generation. Till then I cannot defy my father”, Rhaegar cursed the ways of Westeros. The tunes turned from anger and rage to dark and downright violent. He felt like a dragon whose wings were clipped.

Finally, when he opened his indigo eyes, he saw a similar pair of eyes, a tad bit lighter than his dark ones staring intently at him. Arthur knew something has upset his best friend terribly when he heard the first chord of the tune. A fear settled in the pit of his stomach as the notes went higher and higher.

Rhaegar didn’t wish to share with Arthur; this was his burden to endure. Arthur knew his friend well, so he dared not to ask any questions. Rhaegar closed his eyes again, the tune forming now was a sad one and Arthur sat at a respectable distance watching guard and offering his silent support.

In due time, Elia understood why Rhaegar never openly retaliated against his father, it rubbed him off and the mad king ended up doing worse.  Aerys constant disgrace and the courtier’s spiteful glances became a part of Elia’s life and it strained her relationship with her husband.

Rhaegar bore the maximum brunt of his father’s actions in order to protect others and it left him broken in spirit. Melancholy kept crawling its way into his heart, making him grow more and more detached from everything. Even though he enjoyed Elia’s pleasant company and her wise counsel in matters of the crown, she couldn’t melt the coldness in his heart. He held immense respect for her and even cared for her but that was all.

Elia started noticing things about her husband. He had a soft heart and a sharp mind. His father’s growing paranoia, new Hand’s incompetence made him handle most of the affairs of the crown and he handled all of them with finesse. He genuinely appreciated her advice but suddenly turns sour and slips into brooding.

Their nights were filled with Elia’s moans of pleasure and Rhaegar’s silent withdrawal from the room once done. He never kissed her on the lips nor looked into her eyes with desire.  H e never even  whispered words of love in her ears. Elia understood that for her husband, this relationship was an obligation he must fulfill. 

Elia tried to take a paramour to make Rhaegar  jealous but he remained as apathetic as ever. “If it makes you happy, then I wouldn’t mind. But using moon tea can be dangerous for  childbirth . It can reduce our chances of having multiple children”, Elia knew how important it is for her and Rhaegar to have multiple children as the Targaryen line has drastically thinned down after  Summerhall tragedy but his reply irked her. Her paramour was a strong man and lusted after her, but his passion was not even half of what  Rheagar could give with a single touch.

“Dragons”, Elia cursed under her breath. She wished she could make her husband crave for her the way she d id for him. 

Rhaegar saw Elia’s longing,  his mere touch  made her blush like a maiden, his silent withdrawal broke her spirits, she wanted more, and she deserved more. But he felt nothing, his heart, an endless abyss of pain and grief,  grief over the lost ones, his mother’s broken self , his torment between duty and family. His growing visions gripped his mind in fear, he had to decipher it, he was meant to decipher it as the prince responsible for the safety of realm.

Months passed with little to no change in the environment.

“May gods bless the princess, your grace. She is with child”, grand  maester Pycelle announced when Rhaegar dashed into the princess chamber with a worried look. Rhaegar’s lips curved into a small smile.

21  namesday old

Elia’s painful screams filled the hallways of  Maegor’s Holdfast. Childbirth is always difficult, and Elia’s delicate health only aggravated the situation. Rhaegar was pacing outside the chambers, his hands wet with trepidation, Arthur st ood silently behind.

“You may come in, your grace”, the handmaiden spoke coming out of the princess chambers. The sight before him scared him to death. “Elia, are you fine?” Rhaegar sat beside Elia, taking her weak hand into his firm ones, unmindful of the blood pooling around. “I am fine, lord husband”, Elia’s voice was faint with exhaustion, her hair sticking all over her face.

“Your grace, the little princess”, grand  maester handed over the tiny baby to Rhaegar. Elia was worried about Rhaegar’s reaction. For most of the  Westerosi houses, an heir meant a boy unlike  Dorne . And here she bore a girl, and the baby looked  Dornish through and through. She didn’t get any of her father’s features.

Rhaegar couldn’t stop staring at the wonder before his eyes. He forgot what happiness meant a long time ago and his own daughter now brought back the lost joy and warmth filled his heart. Her cries soothed his years of aching, loneliness and he gently brushed his fingers through her soft brown curls. Rhaegar’s gentle touch made the baby calm and she dozed off in her father’s strong arms.

“Good gods, Elia. She is more beautiful than you”, Rhaegar spoke to his wife but his eyes were transfixed on his baby girl. 

“You are not disappointed ? ”, Elia’s question confused Rhaegar and he gave her a questioning glance. “I mean, the baby is a girl and she doesn’t have any of your Valyrian features”, Elia’s  face was apologeti c.

Rhaegar placed his hand upon hers, “She is the purest thing that came from me and I truly thank you for this gift , our daughter ”. Elia heaved a sigh of relief at her husband’s words.

A sharp pain hit Elia in the lower abdomen and her shrilled voice alerted everyone in the room. The baby started crying, Rhaegar was tensed but the grand  maester asked him to leave immediately so that he could tend to Elia.

When Rhaegar came out, Arthur saw a bright smile on his face, perhaps the brightest he saw on his friend’s face. In his arms, he carefully held a little bundle wrapped in softest silks and Rhaegar came close for Arthur to show the source of his happiness. Arthur eyes grew in wonder at the sight of the baby princess. He gently caressed the baby with Rhaegar’s  permission, and he suddenly felt light.

“She  favors  her mother in looks”, Rhaegar spoke swaying his daughter gently. 

“ Maybe , she got her father’s heart”, Arthur noticed the color draining from  Rhaegar’s face as soon as the words slipped from his mouth. 

“No, she shouldn’t”, Rhaegar replied in a pained voice, sadness filling his eyes. 

“What do you wish to name her?” Arthur tried to divert  Rhaegar’s mood. 

“ Rhaenys , after the beautiful loving founder of my family,  Rhaenys Targaryen”, Rhaegar spoke with admiration.

The childbirth took a toll on Elia’s health and she was advised to stay in bed for at least six moons. Rhaegar appointed the best handmaidens and  maesters to take care of Elia and nurse her back to health.

When Rhaegar presented his daughter to the king and queen, Rhaella warmly embraced her granddaughter but  Aerys didn’t even look at her. “She smells  Dornish . There is no dragon in her. Are you sure you are the sire?”  Aerys pinched his nose in disgust.

Elia didn’t attend the court due to her ill health. But words of what happened in the court had reached her. She asked one of her ladies to give her ink and parchment. She started writing a letter to her brother, prince Doran to come and take his niece from king’s landing. She will never allow her daughter to get humiliated the way she had been.

Rhaegar dashed into Elia’s chambers with Ser Arthur and Oswell desperately pleading him to reconsider his decision.  _ Outraged, Furious, Incensed, Murderous, _ Rheagar looked like a dragon ready to scorch everything that came his way. Only breathing fire was left out. “Grand  maester , I intend to move out of king’s landing. Is it fine for princess Elia to travel on a ship?” Rhaegar inquired the grand  maester but his iron tone made it clear that he will go with what he intended to do even if the  maester advised otherwise. 

“Try and understand,  Rhae . Your father already distrusts you and this move will drive a wedge further between you and him”.

The sight amused Elia, Rhaegar losing his cool and Arthur begging him to see reason and the ink fell from her hands and smeared the letter she  intend ed to send her brother. “What is going on in here? If you wish to move me out of here, you should be seeking my permission dear husband, not the grand masters ’ ” , Elia made her presence felt amidst the chaos happening in front of her.

“We are moving to Dragonstone with  Rhaenys . We will not return to kings landing until I take the throne from my sire”, Rhaegar’s answer was crisp and short. Elia’s eyes almost popped out, Rhaegar despised his father, but moving to Dragonstone means openly acknowledging the hostility. Elia expected Rhaegar to speak further, make her understand what is going on in his mind, but Rhaegar turned melancholic and was staring into the horizon.

Elia’s eyes darted to Arthur. “His grace wanted to get princess  Rhaenys and prince  Viserys married when they come of age. When Rhaegar tried to convince his grace politely to wait for some more time, he hurled abuses at him, calling him names even said that queen got him from someone else”, Arthur’s voice trailing off in the end.

Elia was fuming in  anger; her daughter is a  mere  baby in the crib and already the mad king was deciding her future. She was going to support Rhaegar in this and leave  for Dragonstone right now even if her health didn’t allow her to do so.

“May I speak with my son alone for a moment”,  Rhaella’s voice broke the tense situation in the room. None of them dared to speak anything and Rhaegar accompanied his mother into the gardens.

“I can’t let  Rhaenys marry  Viserys , mother”, Rhaegar’s voice was pained. 

“Do not make any decisions in haste, it is too early,'' Rhaella tried to calm down Rhaegar. “I can’t let  Rhaenys become another Rhaella”, Rhaegar knew his words will hurt his mother and break her hope but she must hear the truth,  Viserys was already showing small signs of madness and cruelty. Rhaella burst into tears and Rhaegar instantly took his mother into an embrace. 

“We must protect  Viserys ,  Rhae . Your father is ruining him”. Rhaegar didn’t know how to comfort his mother.  Aerys never allowed Rhaegar or Rhaella to meet  Viserys , “You will poison his mind and dilute the dragon in him,'' was his only reply.

“I can’t stay here mother”, Rhaegar didn’t want to leave Rhaella but it was the question of his daughter’s future. Rhaella understood her son’s plight and kissed Rhaegar on the cheek giving her approval. Her tears had wet Rhaegar’s cheeks and drowned him deeper into sorrow.

Aerys didn’t come to Blackwater bay to bid farewell to his son and his family. He didn’t allow  Viserys to go there. Rhaegar embraced his mother, his eyes averted hers and moved ahead. Rhaegar and  Rhaella’s relationship was deeper than the bond of a mother and son. Rhaella motivated Rhaegar to be a better man than his father and Rhaegar gave Rhaella the hope of a bright future in her darkest times. Their bond was forged in flames and pain.

It was the first time that the mother and son were parting from  each other, and  both were numb with pain. “My Rhaegar’s heart is terribly bruised, the scars run deep. It made him detached and  silent, but he has a good heart”, Rhaella spoke embracing Elia and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.

Rhaegar, Elia, little  Rhaenys set off to Dragonstone with Ser Arthur and Barristan escorting them. The journey was  harsh, and Elia’s condition worsened. The  maesters tried to ease her illness but her body didn’t support.

Dragonstone was the ancestral home of House Targaryen. Built on a volcano, the castle looked grim and harsh. Every corner of the castle screamed dragons, even the air smelt of ash and  sulphur . Elia found the place difficult to settle down, but Rhaegar and  Rhaenys got easily accustomed to the palace and its weather. Rhaegar was showing  Rhaenys the vast sea from Aegon’s chamber and Elia fondly muttered, “Dragons” and smiled to herself.

The weather in Dragonstone was cruel, blistering sun, violent storms and chilly winds and they changed like the moods of a dragon. But compared to the shithole kings landing was, Dragonstone felt like heaven.

Ser Arthur and Barristan sparred in the morning, went for rounds checking the defenses, helped their crown prince in handling affairs and listened to his melodious voice singing lullabies to his daughter in the night. 

As for Elia, her condition improved little by little, she was mostly confined to her bed. When Rhaegar tried to convince her to appoint a wet nurse for their daughter, Elia simply refused. Elia was not going to let another woman feed her daughter, it  was her responsibility and she will do it. Elia spent as much time with her daughter as her fragile health allowed and Rhaegar filled in her place whenever required.

The  maester advised Elia and Rhaegar to stay from each other till her health bec ame stable. Many women in crownlands, including Elia’s ladies in waiting tried to use this opportunity and woo Rhaegar. But he remained the paragon of virtue and politely refused all their advances.

Crownlands was one of the staunchest supporters of House Targaryen. Their liege lord,  Lucerys Velaryon was the closest confidante of  Aerys Targaryen. Rhaegar made up his mind to win over their support. He adapted the logic he used in king’s landing to garner the support of common folk. Coming to their lord,  Lucerys has one weakness unlike  Aerys , his sons. So, Rhaegar befriended  Corlyn and Jace, the heir and second son of lord  Lucerys . He mentioned his intention of removing his father without giving them details. They seem to agree with Rhaegar and promised him to keep their father from supporting  Aerys if it came to war. “We can’t make him support  you but can stop him from supporting your sire”. It was enough for Rhaegar.

Rhaegar spent most of his time in the evenings planning on how to remove his father with Elia diving here and there with her ideas. They cleverly got Jon  Connington , Rhaegar’s loyal supporter appointed as Hand of the king. Over the time, Rhaegar and Elia bonded through their daughter, love never kindled between them but a comfortable and strong friendship evolved.

Rhaenys was the apple of Rhaegar’s eyes, the little angel who brought light into his dark world. As she grew up, she started throwing tantrums, infused with dragon temper and  Dornish hot-headedness. And it was only her father who could pacify her. 

Rhaegar wrote a song for  Rhaenys , a happy one and she wouldn’t stop crying unless her father sang for her daily. Rhaegar’s voice was so soothing that sometimes  it lulled Elia to sleep along with her daughter.

Life at Dragonstone was pleasant and fulfilling for everyone.

22  namesday old

“Come here, my love,'' Elia extended her hand towards her daughter who stood wobbling on her little feet. Rhaegar was moving past the corridors but the sight of his wife and daughter made him enter the gardens. He leaned onto a nearby tree and started watching the whole interaction in mild amusement.

His daughter was surrounded by her mother and numerous ladies and all of them were trying to make the little princess walk towards them. Little  Rhaenys was taking her own sweet time to choose on whom to bestow this honor.

Rhaenys gaze went to her father, her face broke into a blinding smile and she started walking towards him. Her steps were clumsy and the distance between them too much for a toddler of her age. Rhaegar  sprinted and took his daughter into his hands before she  fell and  Rhaenys burst into a fit of giggles, her tiny hands holding onto her father’s tunic.

“Daddy’s daughter”, Elia spoke brushing her tears away, a smile adorning her face. “Of course, she is”, Rhaegar gave a knowing smile.

Rhaegar was working late in his solar, trying to interpret some old scrolls from Valyria. Elia entered the room with a gentle knock on the door and stood in front of her husband with hesitation. Rhaegar was perplexed at her behavior. “Elia, Is everything fine?” Rhaegar closed the distance between them and asked her with concern. 

“The  maester said I am healthy now and we can share a bed”, Elia’s words were barely more than a whisper. Rhaegar relaxed and said, “It is good. I will come”.

Rhaegar’s lack of desire made Elia disappointed but she has grown accustomed to it. Her husband was a lone dragon, a broken soul and Elia felt it was not in him to love someone. No one can stir desire in  him and she made peace with it.

Elia and Rhaegar spent their night together after a long time and when he was about to leave her chambers as usual, she held his hand and asked him to stay with her. Rhaegar stayed back but kept a respectful distance with her and Elia didn’t close the gap either.  Both fell into this comfortable routine.

“ _ Rhaegar was in the middle of a garden. It was unlike any other gardens he has ever visited. He was trying to analyze what part of Westeros it belongs to. A gentle tug at the hem of his shirt made him look down. A little boy with raven black hair and  _ _ black  _ _ eyes was looking at him. “Pa, mother is angry with you for making her wait so much, the little boy said in a quick breath and was literally dragging him. Rhaegar saw a woman with her back turned towards him. “Elia”, he called but there was no response. Suddenly he was pulled into a river, blood spluttering from his mouth and water filling into his lungs. _

_ Next minute, he was in kings landing. Screams filled his ears. Men, women and children were running in fear for their life. A black dragon flew across the sky burning everything down in its path. It spared no one. Atop the dragon sat a girl, she looked a lot like his mother but the anger in her eyes, it was his father. He tried to shout towards the girl and the dragon hoping he could stop this  _ _ massacre, _ _ but the dragon scorched him too. _ ”

Rhaegar woke up gasping for air. His whole body was  trembling, and his face was drenched with sweat. Elia woke up too and she got worried looking at the state of her husband. She tried to touch  him, but his skin felt unbearably hot. Elia tried speaking with him but Rhaegar seemed to be in some other world.

Rhaegar went to the  hearth  quickly and put his hands into the flames. “Dragons can’t burn him. He is their kin”, Rhaegar was frantic now. Elia shrieked and pulled his hands out of the fire. Much to her surprise, they were unscathed. She sat there dumbfounded. Once the initial shock subdued, she tried to speak with her  husband, but he left her dangling in the middle.

Rhaegar was pacing in his solar. His new visions made no sense. The little boy must be his son with Elia. But why did he drown into a river? Dragons are returning to the  world ,a good sign but why did it burn innocent people? Who is the girl a top the dragon ? He slumped into the chair and caught his head in between his hands.

He spent many days searching for answers, trying multiple interpretations to see what fits best. On one night, he saw a red comet in the sky. He went to Elia’s chambers and inquired whether she was with  child. Elia was clueless but Rhaegar was sure and called for the  maester to confirm the news. Indeed, Elia was pregnant with child.

“The baby will be a boy this time”, Rhaegar spoke looking at the red comet. 

“How can you be so sure?” Elia was finding his behavior strange. 

“See the red comet, it’s the sign of return of the dragons. The birth of promised prince”, Rhaegar voice was in a daze. 

“Stop speaking in riddles, explain what is going on”, Elia was close to Rhaegar now, her hand resting on his.

Rhaegar narrated everything he knew about the prophecy and the impending doom. Elia couldn’t believe her ears. How can an intelligent and scholarly man like Rhaegar believe in such stupidity, it was beyond  reason. She noticed how sure Rhaegar sounded about the prophecy and dared not to upset him with her rationale. And she herself saw fire d id n’t burn her husband and he can manipulate the element to his benefit. There were things that went beyond human understanding and she left them to fate.

“Our son is the promised prince, Elia. He will save the world from the dark night. I was sure about  it but uncle Aemon was skeptical. Now, the red comet proves me right. And we will have one more child. The dragon must have three heads”, Rhaegar seemed happy as if he solved the  long-lost mystery of his life and Elia didn’t want to break his happy bubble, so she smiled along.

**_ Like a dreamer, he chased an  _ ** **_ age old _ ** **_ prophecy _ **

**_ To set things right in the future _ **

**_ Like a pragmatist, he planned all the moves _ **

**_ To protect his kingdom from chaos _ **

**_ Like a dragon, he lived and endured _ **

**_ Fought too hard and aimed too high _ **

**_ Like a man, he failed and lost.  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, the great and his best friend, commander Hephaestion were often referred to as “One soul abiding in two bodies”. Hephaestion had the patience that love demands, to speak when Alexander needed counsel and to share the silence when he needed space, the courage to throw himself for Alexander’s dreams and the tenderness to soothe Alexander’s insecurities. I envision the same loyalty, love and friendship between Rhaegar and Arthur. Their relationship will remain platonic till the end. 


	3. Of fathers and sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ā zaldrīzes bows naejot daorys, daor sesīr naejot (A dragon bows to no one, not even to gods), Rhaegar reminded himself. 
> 
> “One mistake son, one weakness and I shall bring you doom. I am the true dragon and you are just a mummer”, the king made mental note to ruin his son's life and present him as an incompetent heir to the throne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crown prince Rhaegar and his father Aerys’ relationship has soured over the years. The people in the court are divided between the two. Most of the lords in the small council favor the mad king for their personal gains. Rhaegar has the support of Jon Connington, the Hand, all the kingsguard and the common folk. The prince is trying to remove his father from power and the mad king wants to make his second son, Viserys, his heir by showing Rhaegar as incompetent. 

Rhaegar could see the vast lands covered with pristine white snow. In the darkness of night, he couldn't make anything from the silhouette of men approaching him. They walk at a very slow pace but Rhaegar could feel life evading from the very ground they touched. Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his neck and forcing him to look up. Blue eyes, the eyes of death staring intensely at him. The heat in his body started fading slowly and replacing it with coldness, his breathing ragged and life blood started freezing. He frantically pushed the dead man with all his force and started running away. 

The scene shifted and he found himself in front of a grey castle. Men and women armored and equally tensed. A tall red-haired girl talking to a black-haired boy overlooking the arena. He could see whatever the news was, it was grave. The boy flexed his muscles and dropped his shoulders just like he would do when he is about to face a tough situation. The boy then went to one of the dungeons, all the men and women bowing their heads in reverence, addressing him as king. Rhaegar followed the boy and his breath hitched at the sight before him. A dragon all in flesh, it enthralled him . The dragon was purring like a cat at the touch of his master. 

"We have a tough job today, boy. We can't afford to lose", the boy king was whispering to his dragon while caressing it's snout. Strange, the boy had his voice, but the accent was quite different. "Only a Targaryen can ride a dragon, this boy must be my family", Rhaegar wondered. "The promised prince born under the red star will bring dragons to life", Rhaegar recollected the prophecy which haunted his entire life. “Perhaps, this boy is the promised prince, my son with Elia”, he concluded and pushed himself further to get a closer look at the boy. There was no Targaryen in him, he couldn't see Elia either. He was a Northerner, through and through, dark hair and grey eyes. But the look on his face, that Rhaegar knew. The same look he carries every single day. Melancholy etched into every inch of his face and a burden weighing down his soft heart. Whoever, this boy was, he was his. Rhaegar knew it with certainty.

He heard Arthur calling him from a distance, his voice laced with worry and urgency. And the world around him collapsed, the next moment, he found himself in his study at Kings landing. Arthur was staring at him, his posture rigid and tense. Rhaegar knew right away that his father was having another bout of madness. He clasped his cloak and started walking towards the court, with Arthur silently following him. His father's paranoia touched new heights every day and  may  god  know what's brewing now. The sight in the court made him cringe inwardly. A skinny boy of barely ten in ragged clothes tied upside down above a pit of fire, his screams filling the entire arena. A woman hysterically begging the king to show mercy on her son and his queen mother looking with a pained expression on her face. The kings guard expressions were blank, and his father's eyes glinted with cruelty. 

"The boy stole a piece of bread from the kitchen and the king ordered him to be burnt alive", Arthur whispered in a hushed tone. The poor boy's mother saw Rhaegar and ran towards him, begging for her child's life. Rhaegar could not take the sight of it.

He stepped forward hoping to save the day for everyone. "Your grace, the boy's mistake is unpardonable, and your punishment is just. But you are the mighty dragon and you shouldn't concern yourself with such lowly things. Set the boy free and let the world sing praises about your compassion ", Rhaegar spoke in a honeyed tone. He knew his father is long gone, the man sitting before him has spiraled into madness but even the mad dragon can be pacified if his ego is nurtured. He hoped the trick would work. 

"Show them too much mercy and these whelps will imagine themselves to be our equal, Rhaegar. They must be punished, and fear must be instilled. You are too weak to see through it and I must do it to ensure our family's longevity”, bellowed the mad king. There it was, Rhaegar thought bitterly, his Father leaving no stone unturned to insult him. An angry remark ready to leave his lips but he let it die. He must save the boy and his self-respect can be avenged later. He again tried to reason with his father, angering him even further. From a distance, he felt his mother's silent plea to let this pass and not to cross his father. But, how can he? What kind of a king he would become if he couldn't save a little boy from atrocity? 

"You are above all and your decree is the absolute law, your grace. But give the boy a chance, let the gods decide his fate, give him a trial by combat. I will be his champion", Rhaegar said impassively and he felt Arthur tense behind him. A wicked smile slipped from his father's lips and Rhaegar knew he was cornered. He thought his father would pick Arthur or Ser Barristan as his contender. Even though they are far superiorly skilled than he, they would lose for him and save the boy. But a cruel idea stirred in his father's brain, he could sense it from the way his eyes were gleaming with a menace. 

"So be it, bring my champion  Pycelle ", the mad king ordered the head  maester with a newfound curiosity. The old  maester came back with a vial carefully covered at the top and he unveiled it in the court. Shock would be an understatement and the court filled with gasps and hushed tones. Wildfire, a green liquid with a foul smell and a mere sip of it will burn the whole body from within. It was no  champion, it was the very embodiment of death. The mad king's special treatment for his worst traitors. For a second, tears clouded in Rhaegar's eyes. His very own father wanted him to die in the most horrific way. His mother was begging to stop this insanity, Jon trying to make the king see rational. 

None of them reached his ears.  _ Iā _ __ _ zaldrīzes _ _ bows  _ _ naejot _ __ _ daorys _ _ ,  _ _ daor _ __ _ sesīr _ __ _ naejot _ (A dragon bows to no one, not even to gods), Rhaegar reminded himself. His whole body flared up, anger stirring in him leaving a taste of  sulphur on his mouth. Arthur closed the distance between them, held his hand gently and brought back his attention. " Let me do this Rhaegar", he was pleading, and Rhaegar saw his best friend jumping into the situation to save him as always. This time, he will not allow it. Arthur, though is the deadliest knight of Westeros, is no dragon. This pain was his to endure.

Refusing to heed to anyone's advice, Rhaegar accepted the challenge. He drank the wildfire, and it burnt everything it touched. He was in excruciating pain and was desperately calling to his inner dragon to douse the flames. Then he felt it, a moment of blankness, a loud screech and everything became normal. Any other day, he would have felt amused looking at the shocked faces in the court. Right now, his only priority is saving the boy and taking him far away from his father's clutches. He walked towards  the boy, slowly untied him and asked his mother to leave at once with her son. The woman fell on his feet, thanked him and left from there. 

Contended, Rhaegar looked back and saw his father's face twisted in  fury . He took this opportunity to rub on his wound. " I hope I didn't disappoint you this time, father", Rhaegar spoke in mocked respect. The king rose from his seat suddenly and started leaving. Rhaegar smiled inwardly, it was a small victory but a  victory nevertheless. "Rhaella, come with me,'' was all the mad king had to say and Rhaegar felt his heart freeze. If the mad king cannot make Rhaegar suffer, he will make the people his son loves to suffer. Rhaella meekly followed her brother-husband. She tried to assure her son but Rhaegar knew that now the corridors will be filled with his mother's screams. 

Rhaegar left the place with his loyal shadow, Arthur following him, melancholy threatening to engulf him. Once inside his chambers, Arthur pushed him to the wall and pressed his hands against Rhaegar's shoulders. "Don't do it again ", Arthur said with a death glare and Rhaegar could not stop himself from chuckling. It's a rare sight to see Arthur losing control. Only he had the power to push the ever-calm knight to the brink. 

Brothers in all but blood, Rhaegar and Arthur were best of friends. They trained together as boys, shouldered each other's responsibilities when they became too much to bear, held each other's darkest secrets. When Arthur became a knight and was offered a place in the kingsguard, he took it without hesitation to be with his prince forever. And Rhaegar was forever indebted to Arthur for his unwavering loyalty. He was the only one who could bring Rhaegar out of his melancholy when he is drowned into it. And that doesn't mean Rhaegar would leave the chance to rile up his best friend.

"I know it gives you a complex, Arthur when I excel in something more than you. Let me take the limelight at least once", Rhaegar mocked. "And I will knock your head in the training yard if you try to pull a stunt like this again. You know  everytime you do such a thing, it comes with a price", Arthur was agitated and worried at the same time. There were certain things where Arthur can't help Rhaegar and it made him feel powerless. Rhaegar sensed it and pulled Arthur's head up to gaze him in the eye. " Arthur, listen to me. You might be the finest knight in the whole realm but even you have your limitations. My fate is mine alone and you can't change its course. It is something I must deal with. You must learn to make peace with it", Rhaegar spoke with an affectionate tone. "If I can't save you from it, I will follow you into it,  Rhae . Whatever comes to you, comes for me too", Arthur mentioned it with conviction pouring from every word. 

“What would I do without you, Artie?” and the two friends hugged each other drawing strength and comfort from one another. 

In the king’s chamber, the mad king tried to touch the wildfire with his hand against the suggestions from  Pycelle , and his hand burnt instantly. Anger stirred in him and it pulled  h im into further depths of madness. “One mistake son, one weakness and I shall bring you doom. I am the true dragon and you are just a mummer”, the king made mental note to ruin his son's life and present him as an incompetent heir to the throne. 


	4. Impressions, equations and signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She, who moves like a winter storm, her wrath as cold as seven hells   
> He, who burns with an eternal flame, his heart as tender as a summer heaven   
> Their union will forge lightbringer and mark the end of evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time that Starks tried to strike alliances in South through marriage, Brandon’s with Catelyn and Lyanna’s with Robert. Lord Stark and Lord Arryn had the intention to rebel against the Targaryens, because of the mad king’s atrocities, that is why these betrothals were proposed in the first place. The younger ones are still oblivious to the actual motivations behind these alliances.

Ned stood transfixed at the sight of Winterfell, breathing in its earthy scent. It has been four years since he had last seen this castle, a year after his mother's death. While he had got accustomed to Vale, thanks to Lord Arryn and his foster brother, Robert, nothing can ever be as comely as Winterfell for him. The simple grey castle covered in snow, spanning over a huge area, tall  weirwood trees adorning it from every side, not even Aegon's fort or the golden castle of Lannisport can match its serene beauty.

" Stop daydreaming brother, if I don't get a hot bath and a strong ale immediately, my balls would freeze and this intended betrothal would be of no use, Robert said urging the horses to move forward, while earning a loud chuckle from everyone behind. 

Robert was so much like his brother, Brandon, vibrant, boisterous and full of life. Ned was initially reluctant to befriend him, but Robert's resemblance to his elder brother persuaded Ned to  open and he warmed up to him in no time. Lyanna and Brandon were inseparable when they were children.

" Notorious, impulsive, wild wolves of the North", Ned fondly remembered his brother and sister from their childhood. And he truly believed that Robert's uncharacteristic resemblance to their elder brother will make Lyanna like Robert. 

Ned passed through the gates of the castle, got down from his mare and approached the group of people awaiting them. 

"Greetings, Lord father", Ned bowed in a deep curtsy. His father pulled him into an embrace. It was simple, and brief. 

"How are you, my son? Is the journey pleasant?" Lord Rickard inquired but Ned saw that his father’s voice lacked the usual warmth. 

"I am fine father. And the winds are quite favorable, so the journey was easy", he replied. 

"Father has grown distant and cold after mother's demise", he reminisced  Lyanna's words from a letter. 

" Of course, mother was the light of father's life. Her absence was meant to leave a deep scar", Ned thought. He gave a brief nod to See Rodrick,  maester Luwin and Old  NaN . 

“Ned,  are you a knight , now?” Benjen spoke excitedly. Ned turned his attention towards his little brother for the first time and could not stop himself from smiling. Gone was the boy who ran after him for everything. His brother is almost a man now and he has grown like a weed. In a few years, he will tower over Brandon too. Ned smiled fondly imagining Benjen riling up Bran about being short of stature. But if there is one thing that remained the same was his young brother's fantasy for knights. 

" Knighthood is for the lords who follow faith, not for us ", he replied. " But if you want to become one , I  can speak with father about it, Ser Benjen ", Ned  teased earning a big smile from his brother. 

"How about Ser wolf pup? I think it has a better ring to it, brother", Lyanna spoke poking Benjen and got a scowl in return. Ned gasped at the sight of his sister. His sister has become every inch their mother and if not for her wolfish grin, he would assume the ghost of his mother has come to welcome him. Ned stood rooted  to his spot and before he could comprehend anything else, Lyanna launched herself into  her brother's arms. 

"Welcome home, big brother ", her tone was filled with childish glee. "Our sister still moves like a winter storm", Benjen said hugging both. 

Ned felt warmth seeping through his bones and filling his heart with joy. “I am home”, contended he hugged his siblings back.  Lyanna's cheerful mood turned sour when she broke the hug. Ned saw the reason being the man, approaching them, Robert. 

Robert had a cocky smile on his face, his gait showing off his lord Paramount stature, and Ned had the urge to smack Robert's head. The Northerners never cared about titles, they valued honesty and action. Before Robert did something stupid, Ned introduced him to his father and siblings officially. Robert kissed the hand of Lyanna lingering on it just a tad bit longer. Robert felt Lyanna would blush like every other maiden, his charm often made women go weak, but Ned pulled him out just in time or else Lyanna would have punched Robert on his face. Lyanna was clearly uncomfortable and Robert was completely oblivious. After exchanging pleasantries with everyone, Ned and Robert accompanied by Benjen were escorted to their rooms. 

" Oh gods, Ned!! Whoever drew the picture of your sister that she sent to Vale did a grave injustice. He hardly captured her beauty", Robert spoke in a dreamy tone. "She is brighter than the brightest of stars. I will get the best of painters and get her portraits hung on the walls of Stormsland, " Robert added merrily. And he went on blabbering about his plans of his life with Lyanna at Storms End.

Benjen pinched his nose in distaste. He didn't like Robert, not even for once he thought about taking Lyanna's opinion into consideration before planning their life together. He was too vain to think beyond himself and the image Robert had of Lyanna in his mind was far from reality. 

Robert was quite taken with Lyanna from the moment he saw her picture and instantly proposed the idea of betrothal. "Robert is a lord Paramount. A marriage alliance with him would be beneficial for the North. And a strong and beautiful woman like your sister can stop him from dishonoring himself ", Jon Arryn, his foster father tried to convince Ned and all his points felt valid. 

"Robert will temper  Lyanna's wilderness and Lyanna will bring sensibility in him", Ned thought while listening to his best friend's unending ramblings. 

" I can't wait till the dinner to meet her. In front of your father, I can't even properly talk to her. Can I meet her this evening in private? You can arrange for it, right Ned", Robert was practically begging like a green boy. 

"You are rushing things, Robert. We just arrived and father may not like it. Lyanna needs time too", Ned tried to make Robert see reason. 

" You need not worry. Lady Lyanna will be quite taken with me by tonight. And your Lord father will be more than pleased", Robert spoke with a smug look. It is useless to coax Robert once he has set his eyes on something. 

" Fine Robert, I will convince father and arrange a private meeting with Lyanna ", Ned replied.

" Thank you, Ned ” , Robert hugged him and moved into his chambers.

Benjen helped Ned to settle down, his room just the way he had left. Sighing he thumped onto the bed, the familiar scent of warmth engulfing him. He wished to stay like that forever. Bidding his little brother farewell and the promise to share his stories of foster hood, Ned went to freshen up. 

"Your betrothed is a petulant child,  Lya . I pity you", Benjen spoke entering into  Lyanna's chamber. 

" The betrothal is not yet finalized ", Lyanna argued back. 

" Father is keen on getting this betrothal work, our Ned is trying his best to make it happen and Robert is besotted with you. You have no way out", Benjen  stated the facts. 

"It is I who must put up with that foul-mouthed whore  mongerer , not father or Ned. I don't see there is anyway this will work from my side", Lyanna said defiantly. 

When Benjen met Robert, all he saw was a cocky impulsive prick and his sister can never put up with such a man.

"I heard Lord Robert can put our Brandon to shame when comes to womanizing", Lyanna spoke with disgust. Though Lyanna loved their older brother, Benjen knew how much she loathed his whoring habits. They had multiple fights on this subject, almost ripping each other apart.” To get a man of similar if not worse nature as husband, it will be a nightmare for his sister", Benjen thought with a pensive look. 

His sister was unlike other maidens, strong, willful, reckless and though she denie d being tied to any man, seeking a life of adventure, Benjen knew that deep down Lyanna has the heart of a woman and it can be won over with love and  patience . But how to make someone like Robert who uses his dick before brain understand such simple concept. 

"Promise me, Rick. You will make sure that our Lyanna is married to a good man. It must be out of her will", lord Rickard Stark remembered the last words of his dying wife. 

Lord Robert was not a bad man, but he won't keep to one bed. Roberts lustful gaze at his daughter in the courtyard confirmed that the man will not see beyond a woman's beauty. His daughter will not be disrespected openly but she will never be truly appreciated in ways she deserve d . 

“Isn't it the life of every woman in this kingdom!” Rickard Stark tried to convince himself but a nagging feeling kept resurfacing. 

"Promise me, Rick", words echoed in his mind and a sudden knock on the door and his son's gentle voice brought him back to reality. " Come in, Ned", he replied and straightened in his seat. 

"Father, there is a request from Robert, and I intend to speak on his behalf", Ned spoke directly coming to the point. Lord Stark felt pleased that the simple nonsensical northern style of talking is still rooted in his son's nature. 

" Go ahead, son", he replied in a soft tone. "Robert wants to get acquainted with Lyanna personally. He wishes to meet her in private this evening, father", Ned spoke with a little hesitation.  " I believe it’s good for both of them", he added after a pause. 

Lord Stark was clearly not comfortable leaving his daughter to Robert, but before he could come up with a reason to deny the request,  maester Luwin jumped in and said, " Very thoughtful of the young Lord, it's better that both of them get comfortable with each other before the official announcement ". Luwin silently urged Lord Stark to accept the request. “Indeed, it is. A meeting will be arranged in the glass gardens this evening”, Rickard declared. Ned was visibly pleased, bowed his head and left from the solar. 

“The desperate the young Lord is to marry your daughter, the faster we can set our plan into motion. We have a very narrow window to succeed. It's better if we make best of every opportunity, my Lord" Luwin reasoned with him. Lord Rickard pushed down all his ill feelings towards this betrothal and set his eyes on the next move. 

Lady Lyanna was wearing a pale blue gown, with white dire wolves woven on the skirt. Her unruly hair was properly braided, and the neckline of her blouse was deep much to her discomfort. The fabric clung to her body alleviating her curves. She was forced to wear this dress by her septa, and she hated it as much as she hated this alliance. Lord Robert met her in the glass gardens, dressed in the finest of silks. He looked like a maiden's dream come true but Lyanna could only sense wine, war and women in his presence. 

"Hello, my lady", Robert bowed and kissed Lyanna on her hand. There was nothing noble in the way, he held her hand or his lips touched the flesh of her skin. His lustful gaze revealing all the lecherous thoughts brewing behind. 

Lyanna slowly removed her hand from his grip . " Hello, my Lord", she bowed clumsily. They started walking through the glass gardens with Lyanna leading the way. 

"You look truly magnificent. These flowers fade in front of your beauty", Robert started the conversation. " Your words flatter me, my lord. But it takes more than just eyes to perceive the beauty of mother nature", Lyanna replied. 

"I assure you, my lady, I never failed in noticing and appreciating beauty", Robert tried to make it sound sensuous. He leaned closer to her and Lyanna closed her fists to control her anger.

"These glass gardens are my mother's favorite. The North is a harsh place for flowers to grow. So, she came up with idea of this glass structure, where we can adjust the weather and after her death, I took care of it", Lyanna tried to divert the topic into a more meaningful conversation. 

"I see, my lady is quite talented. You can have as many gardens as you want once we are married. We will take long strides in those gardens under setting sun", Robert spoke as if everything was finalized even the future. Lyanna didn't like it and the way he kept glancing at her cleavage made her want to gut him. He looked at her as if he wants to devour her then and there and the thought of him touching her sickened Lyanna to the core. She covered her upper body with her grey shawl instantly, hoping Robert gets the clue that she is uncomfortable but much to her dismay, his eyes kept darting to the curves of her lower half then. 

" Which one is your favorite, my lady? " Robert inquired. 

" The blue winter roses", she said lovingly gazing at them. Lord Robert went and was about to pluck one of them, an old lady, one of the care takers came in between.

"Milord, let me pluck the flower for you. These are quite delicate and even little carelessness can harm the plant", she spoke with her head bowed. 

" How dare you, you low wretched woman to come and spoil our special moment? Don't you know anything about  privacy or have you forgotten your place" Robert shouted. Even if a flower gets damaged, there are plenty of others. Of course, how can a dimwit like you can understand this logic”, Robert mocked the old lady. That's it, Lyanna had enough of him. 

"Lord Robert, Betha has been the  care taker of this garden since my childhood. She nourished all these plants with utmost care, and it is natural of her to be protective towards them. We, northerners value our nature's gifts. If not her, I would have stopped you from plucking it", Lyanna answered on the old woman's behalf. 

" My lady, I only wished to make you happy. I had no intention of damaging your favorite flowers", Robert replied with a disappointed face. The old woman apologized for her behavior and left from there. 

“ Of course, why would a Lord Paramount apologize to a servant, even though he is at fault", Lyanna thought and it made her sad. A man's true nature can be understood from the way he treat ed his subjects. and Robert treated them with little to no respect. 

“I heard, you are fond of riding and hunting, my lady. My sister can give the best rider of the realm a run for his money”, Ned often mentioned about it. At this,  Lyanna's face broke into a grin. 

“Yes, I loved horse riding right from my childhood and learnt most of it from Bran. Father gifted me a foal when I was 8  namesday old and from that day we became inseparable. Benjen and I ride into the forests every morning". Lyanna spoke. “I intend to keep this habit alive even after the marriage, my Lord", Lyanna added cautiously as an afterthought. 

" There will be no need for you to do it after marriage. Besides the forests in  StormsLands are not abandoned like the North. Wild beasts roam free and I don't want my precious wife to get hurt", Robert said. 

"Moreover, you will not be able to ride, my lady. My love will leave you sore in the bed every morning", speaking these words he tried to pull her shawl down. His boldness always made woman go weak in knees and he knew Lyanna will be leaning into his touch the very moment. 

Instead, she distanced herself, pulled her shawl up, "I need to see through that the preparations for tonight's supper are going as per orders. I must leave. It was pleasant meeting you", Lyanna bowed her head and left from the place even before Robert opened his mouth. He left standing there utterly clueless. 

As soon as Lyanna left the glass gardens, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak in front of anybody. "I am a Stark of Winterfell and he is nothing but a stupid stag", Lyanna assured herself and went straight to her father's solar in confident strides. " Father, you can't marry me off to that dishonorable oaf", Lyanna spoke barging in without permission. Lyanna's angry face and unshed tears were enough for Lord Stark to understand that Robert had rubbed her off in wrong ways. 

Lord Rickard Stark was helpless, his entire plan and the continued survival of his house resided on this betrothal. If everything worked as per his plan, the mad incompetent dragons will be gone, and his daughter and son-in law would be the king and queen of Westeros. "I must make her go through this", Rickard thought. 

"  Lya , my child. It is just your first meeting with Robert. You might find his southern ways  different from ours . But believe him, he truly loves you and will treat you well", Lord Rickard tried to coax Lyanna. 

"Love, of course he does, but not me, my body. Once his infatuation with me is over, which will surely happen after our bedding, I will be nothing but a broodmare for him. He will dishonor me with every fucking whore in Westeros and I will be forced to be his dutiful wife. ", Lyanna replied back unable to believe her father could not see something so obvious. 

"A man can be made to keep to one bed. If his wife can provide him with all the pleasure in the world, there will be no reason for him to stray from his marriage", Lord Rickard spoke, trying to push down the bile rising in his throat. Lyanna was flabbergasted. Her own father could not ask her to behave like  some pleasure mate. 

"What if I don't want to pleasure him? Do my feelings have no consideration? Or what if he is not my equal in passion? Is it fine if I seek it somewhere else like men? " Lyanna words were cutting like ice now, nose flaring in anger.

"Enough of your childish whims. I have given you too much freedom. Watch your words,  Lya . This is not how a high-born honorable lady should speak. You will carry out your duty as I command you", Lord Stark was clearly agitated now, his voice booming in the room. 

Fresh tears formed in Lyanna's eyes. She felt alienated in her own house, she wished for her mother's presence. Her father's words hurt deep. "Over my dead body, this marriage will happen", Lyanna's voice was low, anger simmering from her every frame and she dashed out of the room. 

On the other side, amidst weirwood trees small and large cluttered like a swamp, a scrawny crannongman knelt in front of a large weirwood tree, blood dripping from his right hand, seeping into the roots, left hand gently placed above the mask carved onto the tree's bark. 

“I, Howland Reed of  Greywatch Water, humbly present myself to the old tree gods. Please let me be a loyal servant in your great war against the Others. Show me how can I serve your purpose”, the crannongman spoke with head bowed low, children of forest surrounding the tree and chanting words in unison. 

Suddenly the earth beneath him started gurgling, black liquid poured from the tree's eyes staining Howland's hand and he was pulled into a mirage of visions. "  _ Fire and ice clashing with each other in a passionate dance of union, cherishing and destroying one another, wolves, stags,  _ _ trouts _ _ , lions tearing a black dragon apart, a she-wolf in a cage with blood dripping between her legs, ice cold winds getting harsher and harsher, dead blue eyes, a lone wolf with dragon wings howling at the break of dawn _ "

Howland gasped for air once his mind was clear of the visions. “Dragon, wolf, fire, ice, a winged wolf”, Howland was trying to wrap his head around the inconsistent information. The visions were as clear as day yet as clueless as nights. Howland looked up to the children of forests for some guidance. 

One of the children of forest started speaking in a melodious rhythm

_ She, who moves like a winter storm, her wrath as cold as seven hells _

_ He, who burns with an eternal flame, his heart as tender as a summer heaven _

_ Their union will forge  _ _ lightbringer _ _ and mark the end of evil _

"In due time, we will receive an invitation of a great tourney and you will go there on my behalf. There all you must do is make the paths of the dragon and wolf to cross. Nature will take on its own course from there. Ignite the spark, son", Howland Reed's father spoke looking afar, as if into future. 

“But the blood around the wolf, dragon being attacked from all sides”, the vision was quite unsettling, and Howland couldn't help but feel death looming and crawling its way. "Great victory comes at a greater sacrifice. The destiny of the dragon and wolf is not something for us to dwell upon, son. Your path is set, and you must walk on it. The survival of the mankind lies in your hands", Lord Reed tried to make his son understand the gravity of his work. 

" I understand the importance, father and I won't fail you", Howland Reed assured his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I am not trying to project Robert as a bad man. I believe Lyanna was his fantasy not true love. His behavior towards woman, though derogatory, was a common practice during those times and it was natural for him to be unmindful of Lyanna’s interests. 
> 
> Ned Stark here is not favoring Robert, or he is a bad brother to Lyanna. He was fostered in Vale for almost 5 years and the image he had of his little sister was a girl of 8 years old not the woman of 15 she has become. So, he is unable to see that his best friend and sister won’t work. I tried to highlight the gap in his understanding of his sister’s true nature through Benjen who grew up with Lyanna.


End file.
